


Freefall

by Quandtuniverse



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Blanket Permission, Gen, Poetry, Prose Poem, Second Person Narration, The Fall (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 13:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20797130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quandtuniverse/pseuds/Quandtuniverse
Summary: Try to picture, if you will, a freefall.(A short poem on the subject of Falling.)





	Freefall

  
  


Try to picture, if you will, a freefall.

Perhaps you're imagining jumping out of an airplane, like a skydiver about to open a parachute. Air whipping past your cheeks, striking your face, roaring in your ears, as you look towards a horizon never meant to be seen from this angle, and the ground rising faster than you're able to estimate.

Except there is no parachute here; they don't exist yet. And planes don't exist yet either, they won't for thousands of years. Air doesn't exist yet, nor does time, to measure those years yet, nor does the ground exist to signal the rapidly closing distance; And if there is no time, no space, no air, no ground, how can you know you are falling?

Perhaps the only way to know you've fallen is by landing—And when, eventually, time and space and air and ground exist, the memory of an impact of infinite gravities becomes crystal clear.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure this even counts as fic, but we could all use some more poetry in our lives. If you liked it, please let me know!
> 
> Aside from Good Omens, I would like to credit Aliette de Bodard's Dominion of the Fallen series for some inspiration. The first book, The House of Shattered Wings, opens with a very evocative description of an angel Falling. So if you like this sort of thing, I would recommend checking it out.


End file.
